


The lost Soldier

by bleachstalker99



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachstalker99/pseuds/bleachstalker99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Levi." To Eren it felt different this time. Was it because of Levi going to protect him from the evil queen, or because of what he said before about his mark of ownership, or maybe the fact he is going to change Eren’s ‘normal’ life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Omg my friend finally convinced me to write her something so i did. Now i have to post it "Cuz its fucking smawesome." I have horrible grammar and spelling what word doesn't catch and drives you insane leave a post. 
> 
> The single ' means Eren is talking with sign language.

'"Eren!" The mistress screamed as I was placing tea in front of my master and you, his honored guest. I briskly walked to where she called from. I sighed to myself. She just wanted me to help her pick something out to show off to you.'

"Really?" The honor guest laughed. “By the way your sign language is really amazing.  Eren, can you tell me why you won't talk."

            'No.' Eren smiled shyly. 'I can't.'

            "Can you talk at all?"

            'I'm scared to. The mistress might beat me'

            "Really?!"

            'Yes. She doesn't like me. I think because her husband uses me more than her. But he only uses me because he knows she is sleeping with other men.'

            "I am also going to guess that you’re not here to talk?" That simple statement caught Eren off guard.

            “You can tell me the truth”

            ‘No.’ A pause. ‘Mistress told me to sleep with you cause trouble and maybe make master kill you out of anger.’

            "Will she know if we.” A nervous calculating pause. “Do it or not?"

            'I think she uses dark magic, so maybe.'

            "Come here." Eren moves to sit on the honored guest's lap.

            "I'll speak to your master about this."

            'Can you show me your name?'

            "L.E.V.I. R.I.V.A.I.L.L.E." With every letter he showed in sign language he said it out loud. "My name is Levi Rivaille."  To Eren it felt different this time. Was it because of Rivaille going to protect him from the evil queen, or because of what he said before about his cursed mark of ownership?

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_Eren walked up the stairs with tea and cookies to the roof where Levi thought he could hide from the annoying queen. Eren walked over not as quiet and carefully as he did when they first met. He tripped. Levi quickly stopped his writing to catch the tray before it spilled everywhere. They put the tray on the small table Levi used as a foot rest. Levi chuckled at Eren's flustered appearance. Eren quickly poured tea so Levi would stop. When Eren handed Levi his tea, Levi caught Eren's left hand._

_"What a beautiful symbol." Eren pulled his hand away shamefully rubbing the black and white wings. "It's sad it means such an ugly thing."_

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

            Eren woke up to being under a sun umbrella and people arguing loudly in Sanskrit.

            "You whore! You disgrace my name!"

            "You pick a man over your wife!"

            "You sleep with dogs he does not!"

            "How dare you!"

            "The boy thinks you are a witch!"

            "What!" *Ugh* "That guest of yours used your toy." Levi quickly enters the conversation as Eren leans over a rail to look down.

            "Eren!" *clears throat* "Thinks you'll cast a spell on him and kill him and myself so I really think you're at fault. Also you are the one who told him to."

            "W-what!?" His majesty says with surprised anger

            "Yes. Eren explained as much. I also hope you will not punish him. He did it for both our sakes." Levi states calmly. The king smacks his wife across the face.

            "To the prisons with you."

            "Why!?" The queen questions angrily. The king smiles menacingly.

            "For use of illegal witchcraft." Guards take the queen before she can say anything. The king waves to Levi to come with him to the throne room. Eren hurries to clean up the mess of pillows and fixings that are on the day roof. He hurries to hear what they are going to talk about. Eren stops then rushes back up the stairs. When he has the tea tray he hurries back down to the kitchens. Eren quietly walks to the servant’s entrance to the throne room. Hearing worried and happy muffled voices he knocks on the door.

            "Come." Eren walks in, his ankle bracelets making light chiming noises.

            "Ah my little dancer. Come, come." Eren walks to his master's side and sits on one of the overly stuffed sitting pillows.

            "Levi I would like to speak with Eren alone."

            "Yes your majesty." Eren walks out calmly.

            "Eren." Eren gets up and stands in front of the king.

            "I worry for your safety here. I wish for you to go with the ambassador."

Eren accidentally lets his shock slip through his normal calm. Eren quickly signs.

            'Why?'

            "My wife is above the law like I am. She will most likely come after you my little bird."

            'She will be angry with you as well. Who will protect you?'

            "My guard will like they always have."

            'How many times has my dagger saved your life before your guard even had looked over to you?'

            "M-many but Eren do you not want to be free?"

            'I do not see it as freedom'

            "He agreed but only if you wanted to.” A thoughtful pause. “I think he likes you."

            'Everyone likes me'

            "But you protected him why"

            'He saved your life I should at least have repaid your debt.'

            "He has saved my life numerous times that is why I offer you to him my most prized treasure." Eren blushes at the kind words.

            'Fine'

            "You'll go?"

            'Yes'

            "Not to pay my debt"

Eren exasperatedly signs . ‘No not to pay your debt. To be free'

            "Go pack some things and say your goodbyes to Mikasa and Armin."

            'Yes, my king.' Eren leaves to go and do what he was ordered. Levi packs his things to head to his next job, Russia. He finishes and puts his bags in the dangerous cab and waits for Eren. The king gives Eren a final goodbye hug and cries.

            "Be free my little dancer." Levi helps Eren climb into the cab the knocked on the roof of the car to signal the cabby to drive.

            "Eren can you remind me to get you warmer clothes before we get on the plane." Eren looked confused.

            'Where are we going? What’s wrong with my clothes? What is a plane?'

            "Russia. Those are for warm climates, its winter in Russia, it’s about 150⁰ colder. You'll see a plane when we get to the airport. Oh and give me your knives."

            'What knives.' Eren tries to play stupid.

            "I really don't want people thinking you’re a mass murderer if they find them."

            'Fine.'

            A few hours later they arrive at the overly crowded airport. Eren stands close to his new master and hugs his arm even though Eren has quite a few inches on Levi.

            "I'm guessing you're not used to this many people?" Eren shakes his head and Levi sighs. An announcement says:

            "Flight 408 to Moscow, Russia is delayed by 1 hour. Thank you for flying air ..." Eren pulls on Levi's sleeve.

            'You told me to remind you about warm clothes for me.' Levi takes Eren to a little store. He grabs long-sleeved and short-sleeved turtlenecks.

            "Go try these on." Eren goes to the dressing room while Levi looks for sweat-pants that might fit Eren's slimmer figure. Eren walks over.

            'The ones with less fabric fit better.' Levi takes the long-sleeved ones and hands them to a stock lady and he grabs smaller long-sleeved ones then hands Eren pants.

            'Do I have to?'

            "Yes now go and try them on." Eren shuffles to the dressing rooms as Levi walks over to shoes. When Eren walks out of the dressing room he sees Levi chatting with the stock woman he then quickly walks over, and taps Levi’s shoulder.

            'The Smaller ones.'

            "Ok pick one of these pairs of boots." Eren points to the very fuzzy ones. The stock lady looks at Levi.

"I told you he'd pick those."

"Shut up." Eren sits down to try and put them on. They fit but Eren doesn't know how to tie shoes. Levi slowly ties the boots on Haru so he can learn.

"Here try the other one." After eight failed attempts Levi ties the boot for the flustered Eren.

"I know you're not used to these but until I’m done in Russia you'll have to wear these when we're outside." Levi says with amusement and stifled laughter.

            'It feels so weird.'

            "I got them about a size bigger so they'll feel more like your fancy slippers."

            'Thank you.' Levi walks over to the socks and grabs about thirty pairs of socks.

            'Why so many?'

            "Never enough socks. I swear they get up and run away."

Eren signs sarcastically. 'Really?' Levi grabs a duffle bag and checks out with Eren's new winter apparel.

            "Come Eren our plane is leaving soon." Levi and Eren leave the small store that helped change who the royal dancer, Eren was.


	2. The plane movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with my madness.

Levi finally convinced the flight attendant to allow Eren to sit next to him. Eren sat down. The small TV in the back of the chair in front of him turned on at his presence, causing Eren to jump and cling to Levi. Levi laughed at Eren’s flustered self.

            “It’s ok Eren. It won’t attack you.”

            ‘Why does it do that? Why is it so loud?’

            “I’m not sure but the movie is to amuse you for the long flight.”

            ‘How long is the flight?’

            “About five hours.”

            ‘Five hours! What am I going to do for five hours?!’ Eren grabs Levi’s shirt in a threatening manner, bringing their faces together. Levi pulls Eren’s hands away.

            “Calm down. You can watch the movies. Here, you can pick which ones you want to watch.” Levi taps the small screen and a blue menu opens up. “They have horror, ‘children’s’, action, and so on. What do you want try.”

            ‘I do not know. You pick one.’  
            “Horror it is then.” The rest of the passengers find their seats and the captain makes the announcement that they will be taking off soon and that everyone should buckle their seatbelts. Eren gulps and tries to curl up in his sit as Levi buckles his and Eren’s seatbelts.

            “It’s ok nothing’s gonna happen.”

            ‘Every time someone says that to me everything goes wrong.’

            “Well I hope I can break that curse.” A flight attendant briskly walks to them.

            “Do you need any help with your seatbelts?”

            “No we’re fine but those two over there seem to need help.” The attendant hurries towards the confused couple.

            ‘Levi, why do we need seatbelts?’

            “If things get bumpy we won’t be tossed about like ragdolls.”

            ‘I guess that makes sense.’

            “Good I can’t think of any other way to explain it.”

            ‘I don’t understand.’ Eren signs with a smile.

            “Brat has a sense of humor.”

            ‘But of course. The cook and I would always tell jokes to each other.’ A beep and then the captains announce that the plan is taking off as it is departing. Eren grips the left arm rest and Levi’s hand very hard.

            “Ow. Calm down Eren.” Another announcement.

“It is now safe to move around the cabin.” Eren releases Levi’s hand and whispers.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok I know this is your first flight. You can unbuckle your seat- Oh. My. God you said something.” Eren quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hugs his knees to his chest. “No don’t hide.” Levi tucks some of Eren’s hair behind his ear. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but it would be easier for the both of us.”

“You won’t hit me?” Levi’s shock is displayed quite obviously on his normally calm face. He lifts Eren’s chin.

“No. I will never hit you.”

“You’re not lying right?”

“I will never lie to you unless it is to protect you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Eren rubs his arms.

“I’m cold.” Levi pushes a button on one of the small TVs and one of the flight attendants appears.  
            “Yes?”

“I need a couple blankets, pillows and popcorn if you have it.”

“Right away sir.” She returns a few minutes later with what Levi asked for.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sir.” The attendant walks over to a different couple as Levi helps wrap Eren in a blanket.

“Ready for a movie?”

“I guess.” Levi taps the TV screen in front of Eren.

“Hmm, what to watch? Oh how about _Attack on Titan_.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s one of my favorite movies. There are these giant deformed people that eat humans and… Well, just watch.”

“Ok.” Eren pushes up the middle armrest and snuggles closer to Levi, who is pulling ear buds out of his carry-on. Levi put one of the ear buds in his ear and handed the other to Eren, who has a confused look. Levi suppresses a snicker as he put the bud in for Eren. Levi nods to the TV screen and Eren pushed the button that says “play” as Levi wrapped the other blanket around Eren.

“After this you can take a nap.” Eren yawned as if response. _(Damnit he’s freaking adorable.)_ Eren looks to Levi with a confused tired look. _(Calm yourself Levi you’re in a public place. What color are his eyes, are they blue-green, green-blue, turquoise? *Gah* internally ripping hair out.* What the fuck am I going to do? Just watch the movie Levi, just watch the movie.)_

“Levi are you ok?”

“I-I’m fine lets watch the movie.” Eren snuggles closer to the emotional compromised Levi. _(*Ugh* His cuteness is going to kill me. Damn his hair is soft. Really really soft. Must touch.)_ Eren jumps when the main character gets eaten by a Titan while saving his best friend. Levi pets Eren messy brown hair and whispers.

“Don’t worry he isn’t dead yet.” Eren yawns against Levi’s chest. _(Just like a little kid… OH MY FUCKING GOD.)_

“Eren how old are you?”

“I’m nineteen, why?”

“I have to go to… Well bad places.”

“Bad places?”

“Later when we’re alone. If you’re tired, you can sleep now, I’ve seen the movie a few times before.”

“O.K.” Eren taps the small TV screen and the movie stops. Levi leans into the corner of the window seat and puts a pillow behind his head.

“Here.” Levi pats head chest. As Eren lays his head on Levi’s welcoming chest, he continues playing with his messy brown hair.

Levi’s P.O.V.

_Eren reached over to put the small tea kettle on the table. A quick flash of black and white on Eren’s hand caught my eye. (I know that symbol. Why does one so young have that? Does he know what it means? Let’s see if he knows what its means.) I grabbed his hand. He looked worried and shamed._

_"What a beautiful symbol." He pulled his hand away shamefully rubbing the black and white wings. "It's sad it means such an ugly thing." He looked up at the end of the phrase with those gorgeous eyes of his…_

(Why is he a member? Did he run away? Is that why he wouldn’t talk before? Because I recognized the wings?) Levi eventually fell asleep with his worried thoughts.

            Levi woke to tight pain in his sides. He quickly looks down to Eren and whispers.

“What’s wrong Eren?”

“Where did everyone go?” Eren said through scared sobs. Levi looks around to find all the seats empty.

“I’m not sure. Not sure at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this in my history class.


	3. “Alone” At the HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so slow.

“Eren. Eren. Eren, what are you doing?” says a strong voice. Eren squeezes Levi’s sides harder.

“Eren are you O.K?”Levi whispers calmly.

“Give me something sharp. Now.” Levi slowly reaches towards his boots to draw one of Eren’s daggers and just as slowly gives it to Eren. “I’ll protect you.”

“My little project, where are you hiding? Your dark haired friend isn’t here to save you anymore.” said an older gentleman as he strode down the aisle towards Eren and Levi.

“Leave Nardai-sama out of this, Dallis.” Eren stated angrily towards the older man, as he hid the dagger in the sleeve of his turtleneck sweater.

“Ah. So nice to see you again Eren, but the assassin isn’t here to save, so you’re mine now-“Levi quickly interrupts.

“Actually, I technically own him.”

“What?”

“The King Shadis was taking care of him, I saved the King’s ass so he gave me Eren as payment.” says Levi with a cute smirk.

“I helped make Eren.” Dallis states with venom.

“Actually he was made by his mom and dad, not some deranged scientist-” A new male voice joins in.

“That thinks he owns the world because he helped manufacture a non-non-human army-” Another male voice imputes

“That is causing everyone, especially us problems.” Eren brightens up at the two men.

“Nardai-sama Trey-sama! Why are you here?”

“Cause we were looking for you little bird.” Says Nardai lovingly to Eren.

“Dai!” Trey says exasperatedly, “Eren disappeared on us; he is so grounded, and be a man.”

“Shut up wigger.”

“Do not start this now Nardai.”

“Ooh using my full name such a badass.”

“Feed off Zacklay I’m not in the mood, oh yeah hi Levi.”

“’Sup. And why the fuck are you here?” Levi answers with a majorly confused tone. Nardai quickly answers as he strides over to Mr. Dallis Zacklay.

“We are here to pick up my cute little student and his new master.” While everyone was taking Eren had snuck up behind Dallis. He drew his dagger from his sleeve and laid it against Dallis’ neck.  “My baby is learning.”

“Nardai this is not the time to be motherly-” Levi draws a gun, {probably out of his carry on} and shoots Dallis in the head before Trey finishes his sentence.

“This is why I don’t work with you two. Ew.” Eren lets Dallis’ body fall to the floor. Eren is covered in blood.

“That’s why I don’t work with you.” States Trey with an amused smile. Nardai walks over to the grossed out Eren and stats wiping his face with his bare hands.

___

Levi’s POV

(OH MY GOD EW! Did he really just do _that_? *ugh, internally shivers* No. No. No. NO!) Nardai licks his blood covered finger.

“Bitter, cold heart. How could you live Dally, how?”

“Well he was mentally disturbed.” Treysef states with a smile, Nardai gags.

“You really don’t wanna know what he was gonna do with Eri.” I look to Nardai.

“How about a rough summary.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Satisfactory brought it back.”

“He wanted to hook Eren up to a machine and pretty much harvest his blood to make more… Things like Eren, *ugh* we need a name for them.”

“What’s Eren’s alias?”

“Titan, ooh ooh we’ll call ‘em Sub-Titans.” (Eren is Titan?! Before I just saw the “Weak” stage, Hanji is going to be so jealous. *Ugh* don’t think of her it summons her.)

___

Other’s POV

Eren wipes what Nardai missed of the blood on Nardai’s white sweater.

“Eri get back in your seat. We,” He points to trey and himself. “Have to put the passengers back before they wake up.”

“Where are they?” Levi wonders out loud.

“They hypnotized them to go to the back of the plane, is that business class?” Nardai looks to Trey.

“I don’t know, I never fly lower than first.”

“Must be nice being the favorites.” Levi says with an annoyed look.

“No, it’s not. You almost never see your children and spouse. Have ridiculously hard missions and no help beside your partner.”

“I am sorry, I did not know.” Levi says with a sad look. Nardai sighs.

“I know, but it gets to me. Everyone thinks we choose our missions and never work.”

“Everyone thinks I sit in front of a computer like you brother.”

“Really!? I didn’t even think you could deal with a computer.”

“Nardai.” Trey interrupts. “We can catch up later; we got to get the passengers back.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. Be good Eri.” Nardai and Trey hurry to the back of the plane. Eren makes his way back over to Levi.

“Do you have everything ready?”

“Yes, why?” Levi says as he puts his gun back in his carry on.

“I think when Nardai-sama and Trey-sama are done we are teleporting to the Germany HQ.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right.” Nardai walks by carrying five of the passengers to their seats. “Well. That’s odd.”

“It’s the super strength.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

“Can I go help?”

“Yeah and you don’t need to ask. I don’t really own you I just said that to piss him off.”

“I know, but I’m going to assume you’re my new handler.”

“Handler?”

“Nardai-sama’s and Trey-sama’s handler is the Shadow.”

“I’m betting you’re going to be my bodyguard.”  Trey trips with a lady in his arms.

“SHIT!” Nardai yells and quickly runs to the hypnotized lady’s rescue.

“Be careful with the innocents. They’re fragile like glass.” Nardai says with a motherly tone. Eren snickers.

“We’re not that fragile.” Levi states with annoyance.

“Till ya’ll see sumtin’ big an’ scurry.”

“Knock it off. Trey the southern accent does not work with you.”

“Tee hee. Hurry up Nari we ain’t got time for this. I really don’t wanna deal with Pops.”

“Nevar.” Eren picks up a small child and take him over to who might be his mother.

“It’s ok little one.” Eren whispers to the sleeping child. “You’re safe now.”

After Nardai, Trey, and Eren finish putting the victims in their correct seats Nardai gets Eren’s and Levi’s luggage.

“What the fuck was down there?!” Levi says with disgust at Nardai who is covered in black sludge.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Demon or monster.”

“Possessed monster hybrid.”

“You better hope there isn’t a single drop of that filth in my luggage.”

“Be fucking happy it wasn’t eaten by it!”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice to me.”

“Shut the fuck up before I vomit on you.” Trey looks sternly to Levi.

“That black sludge is the monsters blood. Nardai is a fancy type of vampire that can absorb blood through his skin.”

“Boy I’m on a roll. Sorry.” Levi says shamefully.

“It’s ok just be happy it wasn’t a Necromancer.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“Some Necromancers live forever and some are like kind of dead, but not dead so their blood is black and for lack of better word dead.”

“That sounds filthy.”

“Most don’t bathe.”

“Shut up before I throw up!” Both Nardai and Levi shout at the same time.

“Sorry. Um I’ll just open a portal and um yeah.” Trey quickly walks the flight attendant work area.

“*Ugh* I feel dirty.” Levi unconsciously rubs his arms.

“I am filthy.”

“Portals open!” Trey shouts to the guys.

“Ready Levi?” Nardai says with a queasy face.

“Yeah. Hurry Eren before he throws up on the cleanish plane.” Eren quickly picks up his and Levis carry-on stuff and briskly walks to where Trey opened the portal with Levi at his heels.

“Ready Eri? I know it’s been a while.” Trey says with a worried look.

“Yep.” Eren smiles.

“After you two otherwise she might be mean and close on you.”

Eren and Levi walk through the portal followed by Nardai and then lastly Trey who has black sludge hand prints on his white sweater. A Light mocha skinned woman and an orange haired woman glared at the dirty men.

“Treysef Angelo I demand an answer to why I haven’t seen you in two weeks without some kind of message! OH! MY! GOD! EREN!” Said the Mocha skinned woman with fury then happy surprise.

“Eri!” Screamed the orange haired woman. Nardai drops the filthy luggage and strips of his sweater and throws it at a gray and rainbow haired man.

“What the fuck is on this? Oh lord this reeks. ”

“I have no idea, I think it was one of Dallis’ monsters.”

“I hope you know this is gonna take a long while.”

“Yup, and do you still have the one I commissioned for Eren?”

“Yeah I’ll go get it. Do you want a shirt?”

“Yes please. Oh and send an announcement for Mika and Ari.”

___

“Rukio-chan! Luna-chan!” Eren runs over and hugs the two women so Treysef can take off his dirty sweater and hand it to the gray and rainbow haired man.

 “Kunai-sama!” Eren lets go of the women and hugs the shorter gray haired man with a twirl.

“Welcome back Eren.” Eren lets Kunai go and steps back to let the short man breathe.

“I forgot about you guys.”

“Trauma can do that my baby bird.” Kunai hugs Eren.

“Let’s get you four in a nice bath so I don’t have to clean this damn floor again.”

“WOO!” Nardai exclaims then coughs. “*Ugh*”

“Please Nardai doesn’t look to good.” Levi says looking worried.

“Ok follow me.” Rukio says as Luna and her lead the men to the bath. Kunai goes the opposite way to his lab to remove the black sludge from Nardai and Trey’s sweaters. A black wolf with a white cravat on her neck sprits and jumps on to Eren.

“Yaygir!” [Jäger! ]The pup shouts

“Rivalle!” Eren shouts back just as loud.

“I nissed wu so nutch.” [I missed you so much.]

“Ich habe dich auch meine Jagd Wolf.” [I missed you too my hunting wolf.]

“Never leave ne again.”  [Ne = Me] The she-wolf nuzzles Eren’s hand

“I promise.”

“Who is dis?” [Dis = This]

“My friend Levi.”

“Hellwo Levi nai nane is Rivalle.” [Hello … mine name.]

___

Levi’s POV

 “Hello.” I tried to hold back my shock by putting out a hand so Rivalle can sniff it. She licked then rubbed her head against it. (That explains why Eren jumped a little at my surname. Does he remember our past life?)

Rivalle nudges me causing me to lose my train of thought.

“Wu need a wath too.” [You need a bath too.] I look up to notice only Eren is waiting for me at the end of the hall. I pet Rivalle to let her know I heard her. She leads me back to Eren and the group. (Well my plans are ruined and Erwin is going to kill me.) Eren held out his hand for me with a small smile. Then it hit me. He knew the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Now i have to figure out what to do next. If you guys think of something cute or just awesome and want me to use it i will.


End file.
